Finding The Jacksons
by Beautifully Musical
Summary: The Seven are all grown up. They're 28, and have their own kids. Happily ever after, until a vicious monster, controlled by a vengeful Titaness, supposedly kills Percy and Annabeth. Their daughter, Scarlett, and her new friends Theo and Tristan, uncover a cruel secret, with lying, betrayal, and heartbreak along the way.
1. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

Scarlett Jackson

* * *

My parents died in a monster attack 7 years ago. Who are my parents, you ask? Well, nobody other than the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Saviors of Olympus. No, I'm not bragging. Anyway, ever since they died, I've been traveling with my best friend, Calliope, and her parents, other Saviors.  
We have to keep moving, to avoid monsters, and, I guess the Fates have been happy since Mom and Dad died, because, we haven't gotten a lot of attacks. Maybe once every two days. And this is with 2 Saviors, a Legacy of Mars and Pluto, and a Legacy Poseidon and Athena. Yeah. Power.  
So far, we've been to France, Italy, and Russia. Once, when we were in Italy, we saw Uncle Nico. He Shadow Traveled for mine and Cal's birthday. We laughed, because his face landed in my blue birthday cake.  
We're going back to the U.S. now. Mother (Callie's mom) and Father (Callie's dad) said we have do go to Camp. It sorta sucks, because I have to go to a different camp than Cal. I'm Greek, and she's Roman.  
"SCARLETT MAGDALENA SOPHIA JACKSON!" a voice screeched in my ear.  
I jump, and instinctively put my hand on my back pocket, where my last present from Mom was. A Celestial Bronze knife.  
"Gods, Scar," Calliope said, sitting down next to me. "I just wanted to tell you we're here. Ma and I are going to drop you off. Pa's gonna get our stuff ready. We need to leave tonight if we make it to Camp J by the end of this week."  
I relaxed, though I was going to miss Callie. "'Kay. I wonder which cabin I'll go in. I'm Poseidon _and_ Athena."  
"I'll help carry your bags, Scarlett. You help too, Callie. Scar, you carry this one. Camp's just over this hill," Mother told us, as she lifted one of my luggages out of the trunk.  
We walked over the hill, and a sign that read Μισό-αίμα στρατόπεδων caught my eye. From Calliope's raised eyebrow, and Mother's barest hint of doubt, I could tell they couldn't read it.  
"Camp Half-Blood," I read, feeling a twinge of sadness, knowing the last time I was here, my mom held my hand and my dad made me laugh.  
I followed Mother as we passed campers climbing a wall pouring lava, and jousting. We also pass this gigantic house. Then, we enter a village of sorts. There are these big Greecian villas, and a beautiful Cherokee woman and a blond guy with striking blue eyes that should intimidate me, but don't, are talking comfortably on the front steps of what I guess is their home.  
The Cherokee woman looks up. When she sees Mother, she runs toward us. "Hazel!" She embraces Mother, then looks at me and Calliope. Miss Cherokee smiles warmly, then hugs us both. At that moment, I realize this is Aunt Piper, and Blue Eyes is Uncle Jason.  
"How are you two?" Aunt Piper asked when she pulled back from the comforting embrace.  
I didn't really know what to say, but, luckily, Calliope saved me from embarrassing myself. "We're doing very well, Aunt Piper. You?"  
"I'm doing fine," my aunt replied. "Thank you for asking. Um, Scarlett, your parents' villa is the one to the left of ours. You can stay there, but you're welcome anytime at my house."  
"It's _my_ house, too," Uncle Jason said, stopping beside Aunt Piper. "but I agree wholeheartedly. Your house is untouched, after all these years, except for the cleaning harpies."  
I laughed. "Well it's nice to know that nobody tried to mess up my childhood home."  
Mother called Callie. "We have to go know. Sorry. Bye, Scar. See you in 3 months. Oh! I also told Chiron that you're here."  
"Bye, Cal!"  
"See ya, Scarlett!"  
"Well," I said, after Mother and Calliope were a spot on the horizon. "I'd better unpack. Nice seeing you guys again!"

* * *

After I had put away all of my stuff, I changed from a simple grey tee, jeans, and black Converse into a low-cut halter top, Renegade Blue Denim shorts, and kept the Converse.  
I went outside, heading for the archery fields, Father taught me, hoping to practice, when a brown-haired, tan-skinned, electric-blue-eyed guy walked toward me and wolf-whistled.  
"So," the boy/man said. "you're Percy's kid. I'm Tristan Grace. I'd tell you the rest of my name, but it's too long."  
He stuck his hand out for me to shake, but not in a polite way, more like a cocky, swag, 'cool' way.

I took it hesitantly. "Yeah. My name's Scarlett. I'd tell you the rest of my name, but it's also too long," I mimicked.

Tristan laughed. "Well, I've got time. Just in case yours really is too long, I'll go first. Tristan William Johnathan Grace, at your service, Miss Jackson." He fake bowed to mock royal politeness you, _supposedly_, gave the gods.  
"Scarlett Magdalena Sophia Jackson, the royal highness herself."  
He followed me to the archery fields and rose a quizzical eyebrow at me. "Archery? I've been told your dad sucked at it."  
"Well," I said. "that's true, but my mom didn't."  
To prove my worth, I took a wooden bow and some arrows and walked to the target. I took a deep breath. The arrow whizzed past Tristan, and hit bullseye with a _TWANG_!  
"Wow. I've been proven wrong. And I hate being proven wrong."

* * *

**Well, this is just an idea I had. Percy and Annabeth get married. They have a kid. They get attacked my a rogue monster, and, supposedly, get killed. The kid gets raised by Hazel and Frank, who the kid calls "Mother" and "Father." She's BFFs with Frazel's kid, 'cause she's been traveling with her for, like, _ever_. The kid, who I named Scarlett, meets Jasper's kid, Tristan Grace, and Caleo's kid, Theo Valdez. The rest would be a _major_ spoiler alert.**

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm already writing the second chapter, but I might not finish writing the chapter and/or update for a while, because school starts _Monday_. As in, Monday, March 31st, _Monday_. The _tomorrow_ Monday. So, yeah._  
_**

**Love,**

**Lexi**

**P.S. This stuff is _MINE_!**

*****UPDATE: SUNDAY, MARCH 30th, 2014, 7:37 PM*****

**I set up some pics for this story on my profile! Check it out!**


	2. Scarlett, Legacy of Poseidon and Athena

Tristan Grace

* * *

It's lunch time, and I can see Scarlett sitting with the Athena Cabin. There's this option for us where you can cook and eat in your private villa, or eat with the entire camp.  
We ate with the entire camp.  
Today, there's cheeseburgers, or hamburgers for the lactose intolerant, french fries, and chocolate-covered strawberries.  
Dad picks up one of his strawberries to eat, but Mom steals it and pops it in her mouth. My dad, surprised, kissed Mom, only to pull back, chewing strawberry.  
"Oh, gods. Stop the PDA, guys!" I said.  
I felt eyes, so I turned around and saw Scarlett gazing longingly at my parents. She really misses them. I would, too, if I had to see my parents die when I was 8.

* * *

Scarlett just sat on a log all by herself, staring into space with glassy eyes, so I got up to sit by her.  
"Hey," I said. "you okay?"  
She wiped her cheeks furiously, drying her face from the tears I didn't see her shed. "Yeah," she said. "I just, was thinking."  
"About what?"  
Scarlett didn't answer. She must not want to talk about it, so I didn't push her.  
"The Apollo Cabin's going to start anytime now. How about I request a song for you?" I asked, hoping the song would help me figure it out.  
She smiled bittersweetly, as if a memory came back to her. "How To Save A Life by the Fray. Tell them to dedicate it to Guinevere."  
Hearing that, I walked to Mason, the singer and guitarist today. "Hey, can you sing How To Save A Life, the Fray?"  
"Yeah, sure. Any dedications?"  
"For Guinevere," I said repeating the name Scarlett gave me.  
I walked back to Scar just as Mason strummed the first chord. "This is How To Save A Life by the Fray. For Guinevere."  
"Step one, you say, 'We need to talk.'  
He walks, you say, 'Sit down, it's just a talk.  
He smiles politely back at you.  
You stare politely right on through.  
Some sort of window to your right,  
As he goes left, and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame.  
You begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life.

How to save a life."  
By now, Scarlett is smiling with her mouth closed, tears skimming her porcelain cheeks. "You're in Elysium, girl. Don't sweat it," she murmured softly so nobody could hear. I heard.  
I pulled her in for a friendly hug, and as Mason strummed another chord, Scarlett was enveloped in a strange, entrancing pink light.  
When the light disappeared, Scarlett had a Mint Greenish, sleeveless chiffon dress that stopped above her knees with a tail that cut off mid-calf. She had tinted gold Greecian sandals that rose as high as her calf. Her cheeks were tinted with rouge, lips stained a seductive pink. Scarlett also seemed tanner than usual. Her mascara was applied flawlessly, without any clumps, and her foundation/BB cream was blended in perfectly. Scarlett's hair had a little clipped up, and the rest was curled immaculately. She smelled like Victoria's Secret Love Spell. There was a Greek wreath tiara atop her head, and a Bermuda Blue heart crystal pendant was on a gold chain. She had Aphrodite's blessing.  
Scarlett was shocked and looked up. There was a trident crossed with an owl perched on an olive branch. Poseidon and Athena.  
An owl, coming from nowhere, landed on Scarlett's outstretched arm. She pulled at the scroll on the owl's neck.  
I read over her shoulder:  
Scarlett Magdalena Sophia Jackson,  
Lady Aphrodite insisted on giving you her blessing as soon as you were born, but your parents disagreed. They wanted you to experience life without blessings for a while. Now, she gives it again, believing you have experienced life without blessings for a while now. In honor of your parents and their love, Lady Aphrodite will give you a new set of clothing every time you need it. Just say "Clothes change," and you shall receive new clothes for that situation. For your birthday gift, visit the Hecate Cabin and then, go to the Head Counselor's bunk in the Aphrodite Cabin.  
Lady Athena has also given you a gift. It is in your bunk in the Athena Cabin and in your room in the villa.  
Lord Poseidon's gift is in the Poseidon Cabin. He says "Enjoy, my little fish! I hope my εγγονή has a fantastic birthday next week!  
May the gods be with you,  
The Graces, Handmaidens of Aphrodite  
P.S. Lady Aphrodite sent a bottle of Aphrodisiac in case you want to "do something" or take revenge on anyone.  
By that time, Chiron also read the scroll.  
"Chiron," Scarlett said. "may I leave?"  
"Yes, of course, dear," he said.  
So I watched her leave.

* * *

**I've been _bored_, so I finished the second, and now I'm working on the third. I'll make the Polyvore set for it soon, probably after this. Yeah, after this. Did you like Tristan's point of view? And yes, he is named after the famous _Tristan McLean_, father of Piper McLean. Guinevere's story comes either later in the story, or a one-shot. Most likely both, though.  
**

**Thank you, _Archiepoke123_ and _ArcusIgnium_ for being the first people who Followed and Favored _Finding The Jacksons_. May the Fates be ever in your favor! (Hunger Games _and_ Percy Jackson reference in one! :D)**


	3. Meet Victoria, Theo, and Rebecca!

**Rebecca Stoll**

* * *

Who's that girl Tristan was with? Hmm. New people. A son of Hermes. No, she's a _girl_. There's a daughter of Aphrodite. Maybe, she _was_ pretty.

I walked to the campfire, and saw the girl Tristan was with. She had a trident crossed with an owl perched on a olive branch. Poseidon _and_ Athena? Wait. _Aphrodite's Blessing!?_ This is getting way too confusing. The girl excused herself, and Tristan watched her leave, eyes spacey.

"Who was she?" I asked my long-time friend.

He sighed. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's kid, Scarlett. A legacy. I read her scroll. Apparently, Aphrodite likes her and her _parentage_."

"Uh oh," I replied.

A dove flew over camp and dropped its crap on my hair. Damn you, Aphrodite.

Tristan laughed. "That's what you get for provoking a goddess," he teased. Tristan stretched out his finger and the dove landed on it. "Especially my grandmother."

"The gods are just playing favorites," I retorted.

As if it was timed, a bottle of Hermes Multivitamins dropped out of the sky.

I held the bottle out to Tristan. "See?"

Suddenly, I felt hands go around my eyes. Instinctively, I raised my hands high, making the grass around the campfire sprout up and tangle the assailant in a grass cocoon. I looked at my victim. Theo Valdez.

"THEO VALDEZ, I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT _EVER _AGAIN!" I shouted at him in blind rage. "You're a sad excuse for a divinity! Any similarity between you and anything related to a divine being is purely coincidental! You αξιολύπητη θεότητα!*"

"Sorry. I-"

Theo was cut off by a scream coming from the Athena cabin. Tristan took off, Theo and me following closely. Tristan opened the door to see half the Athenas on furniture. The other half had Nerf guns, shooting at a place on the floor. 18 spiders. Figures.

"Tristan!"

The gir- I mean, Scarlett was standing on a couch, waving him over.

"Can you- and you'd better not tease me for this- kill that spider?" she asked.

Theo laughed. "Girl, who _are_ you?"

"I'm the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, now kill that stupid monstrosity!" she ordered. Even though she was running of fear, she had a commanding and leading force about her.

I walked over to the eight-legged children of Arachne, and stomped on them. "You're welcome, peeps!" I made a white flower and turned it into dust over the remains. The dust disappeared. "It's clean. You can come down now."

Campers jumped off of couches, chairs, and tables.

"Thanks," Scarlett said to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bex Stoll, daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll," I replied.

"Well aren't our parents famous?" Scarlett teased.

Scarlett just laughed, and I had a feeling we'd be good friends.

* * *

"Earth to Bex!"

My cousin on my dad's side waved her hand in my face.

"What were you thinking about, hmm? About _Tristan_?" Patricia said in a sing-song voice.

I punched her on her arm. _Hard_.

She jerked back, and exclaimed, "OW!" Patricia rubbed the red spot on her arm. "Are you _sure_ that my half-brother's kid is _you_, and not _Victoria_? I mean, you punch harder than she does!"_  
_

Someone punched her other arm. Victoria. "Are you sure that's a wise idea to say that, Patricia _Samuels_?"

The mention of her last name makes Trish go berserk. "You bitch! How dare you mention _that_ of all things! I don't care if you're a granddaughter of Ares and Hermes, and that your related to me, but I swear I _WILL_ murder you, Victoria Mercedes Adeleide Rodriguez! I will take your-"

As I held Patricia back as she tried to pounce onto Victoria, Scarlett and Tristan came over, laughing.

While Scarlett tried to stifle her giggles, Tristan took in the scene before him. "Whoa," he said. Tristan looked at Tori pointedly. "What did you do?"

Victoria shrugged. "She said Bex punched harder than me, so I called her Patricia _Samuels_."

"_Tori_," Theo appeared out of thin air next to us. "You _know_ she hates that."

Tori did the same exact thing and shrugged. "Ehh."

Chris Rodriguez, Victoria's dad, came over to us. "Your Ares is showing, dear. It'd be easier to pick pocket them." He held up a leather wallet. "See? Theo's wallet!"

"HEY!" Theo yelled indignantly as Chris held up a 20. "Give it back."

Chris laughed as he gave Theo his wallet and money back.

"Like this?" Scarlett asked as she held up another wallet with dark green camp designs on it.

Victoria's dad blushed. "Yeah, like that," he said and took it from Scarlett's hands.

We laughed.

* * *

**Tristan Grace**

* * *

I walked down the beach with Scarlett and Theo. We were laughing about this joke Theo told us about the Hephaestus cabin. It was hilarious!

"So, Pretty Boy, know any good stories?" Scarlett asked.

"Nah," I replied. "how bout you, Smart Water?  
"Ooh!" Theo exclaimed. "we're getting comfy with the nicknames, aren't we? What's _mine_ Scarlett?"

Scarlett tapped her forefinger against her chin, so she looked like she was thinking. "You're dad's Leo Valdez, the most recent son of Hephaestus to be a fire user, right? Besides you?"

He nodded.

"Then you can be Flameo Hotman."

* * *

**I just realized I haven't done disclaimers. Well, I'm not going to do it. I'm Rick Riordan. Not. I mean, seriously, this is _Fan_Fiction, not the actual series, peoples.**

**Also, if you haven't guessed yet, or just didn't read this chappie very well, Rebecca is Travis and Katie's daughter, hence the Hermes Multivitamins and her attack on Theo. Did you guys like Theo!? Did you get the Avatar: The Last Airbender reference? Blue cookies if you did!**

**A divinity is a child between a demigod and any divine being. In Leo's case, titaness, for Calypso.**

***Pathetic divinity!**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Scarlett Jackson**

* * *

"Scarlett! Happy birthday!" Theo said, jogging up to me. "Tristan read your scroll. Rebecca, Tristan, Victoria, and I got you this."

He shoved a regular cardboard box into my hands. I lifted up a frame. Inside it, there was a painting of two people, faces not visible, looking up, where the stars made a quote that inspired the title of one of my favorite books. _The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings_.

"It's beautiful. I love John Green books. I also read this. Shakespeare right? _Julius Caesar_? Act 1, scene 2?"

He laughed. "I have no idea."

"Who made it?" I asked. "No offense, but I don't really think you or any of the others could paint this."

"Oh, no. We didn't. Victoria threatened some poor Apollo camper to do this. The poor kid a good job though," he said.

"Is Victoria a granddaughter of Ares by any chance?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Hey, uh, Scarlett. I have to go to my dad. He needs my help finding Mom's astrolabe, but meet you at the campfire with the others?" Theo said, raising a hopeful eyebrow.

"Fine," I said, as I rolled my eyes.

I walked back to my parent's, or mine, since they aren't here anymore, but, _anyway_, I walked back to the villa and hung my present up in my room, right beside my most recent picture of my parents, on the wall of memories.

I took a closer look at the picture. I was sitting on my dad's shoulders, hands up, screaming my head off in delight. My mom was grinning and holding my hand. Wait. _Holding my hand_!? I know it's me on my dad's shoulders, because my tell-tale locket was on my neck. Who's my look alike?

I ran out of the villa screaming. "AUNT PIPER! UNCLE JASON! UNCLE LEO! AUNT CALYPSO! HELP!"

They all ran out, Theo and Tristan pushing past their parents, trying to get to me.

"Scarlett, what happened?" Theo asked, holding my shoulders in a vice grip, as if he loosened his grip, I would slip away.

"I need Aunt Piper," I announced.

She came forward in an apron covered in batter. "What is it? Is there a monster attack?" Her eyes scanned the camp. "_No_... What happened? And tell me exactly, no sugarcoating and no paraphrasing," Aunt Piper said, using a bit of charmspeak. I noticed, because her eyes flashed a giveaway purple for a split second.

"Do I have a twin?"

Apparently, my question shocked the adult demigods.

The former Queen of Ogygia stepped out of Uncle Leo's arms. "My dear, where did you come up with a theory like that?"

"I saw an old picture, one before my parents 'died,'" I put finger quotes around died. "Are they really alive? Do I have a twin sister?"_  
_

"This is only a theory. We have no id-"

"Uncle Jason, as much as I love all of you guys, I was taught mist manipulation and charmspeak. As you guys say, it's a theory. I'm going to either prove or disprove this theory, charmspeak or not. Now tell me; Do. I. Have. A. Twin!? ARE MY PARENTS REALLY DEAD? HAVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME THIS-" My voice was rising steadily with every word.

It took both Theo and Tristan to calm me down. They took my shoulders and turned me around. There was a 20 ft. wave made out of the fountain water. I sighed as I snapped my fingers to top it back in the fountain.

"Yeah, it's true," Leo sighed. "Her name is Zoë Bianca Rose Jackson. I give you a quest to find your parents and sister. Go to Chiron and tell him about this, then Rachel Elizabeth Dare for a prophecy."

I walked to the Big House, and I didn't look back, though I did say, "Thanks."

* * *

By the time I got my prophecy from Rachel, I was officially creeped. My mind spanned, trying to figure out the foretelling.

_To find the ones you lost,_

_Pay Zeus's son the cost._

_Bring the forge and the dove,_

_And beware of what's above._

_To find the ones you lost_; that's easy. My parents and my-twin-that-I-never-knew-I-had. _Pay Zeus's son the cost._ Do I like give Uncle Jason some denarii and drachmas? _Bring the forge and the dove_ probably means to bring Theo and Tristan, but _And beware of what's above_ just sounds to me like we won't go on any planes, helicopters, jets... You get the idea.

"Scarlett? Wanna talk? Tori and I are here," said a voice from outside my villa. Rebecca.

"Yeah. Come in, Bex," I called.

Victoria came in with a bag. "We weren't sure how you took the news, but we saw the 20 ft. wave. Just in case you're sad, I stole one of the magic ice cream bowl from the kitchen, couple boxes of tissues from the camp store, and some movies and a monster-proof TV. If you're angry, we can accompany you to the forest. If you're fine, Bex here will stay and talk." Rebecca punched her. "Fine. _We'll_ stay and talk. Happy now, Rebecca?"

"Very much so," Bex replied. "_So_?"

I held my hand out. "Mad and sad. I'll take the ice cream bowl. Use it later. Though, I could use some practice with the presents Athena gave me."  


Tori raised an eyebrow. "_What_?"

I led them into my room. It was a mess. Books were piled _everywhere_. On my bed was the gigantic box covered in simple, practical, grey wrapping. I lifted the lid off of the box. There laid 2 perfectly unused Celestial Bronze daggers, a steel dagger, a silver dagger, Hermes Multivitamins, a green orb of Greek Fire, a cork bottle of Nectar, a Ziploc of Ambrosia, 2 bottles of Gorgon Blood labeled backward, 2 dagger holders to strap on your thighs (holding 2 each), and a magic belt made out of Hephaestian materials that makes room for anything small enough.

"Whoa. Wish Ares'd give me something like that," Victoria said.

"I know, right?" Bex replied.

* * *

**In this story, it's July 26th. Scarlett's birthday. Also, Scarlett's sister, Zoë, is named after the one and only Zoë Nightshade. Artemis was pleased, and gave Scarlett and Zoë the magic bow, arrow, and quiver set that her Huntresses have when they were little. When we get to the part about Zeus's son, you'll find out why Percy and Annabeth named Scarlett the way she was.**

**Next chapter: Rebecca, Victoria, and Scarlett go into the forest at midnight and meet-**

**SORRY! Not gonna give _anything_, except what I've already gave, away.**

**~Alex**


End file.
